epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Panchamp98/Epic Rap Battle Parodies: Mother Nature VS Father Time
This was not to offend ERBP in anyway possible. Enjoy. Da Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLE PARODIES Alright, lets see how this video goes down MOTHER NATURE why the fuck is she waering a tank top and jeans? you'd thing she would have a dress of leaves or some shit like that VERSUS Father Time? FATHER TIME called it, also, he actually looks like how I would have imagined it BEGIN! bring it on 'Mother Nature:' Mother Nature has arrived here to show this dude some facts, great, another ecology lesson I've got flows like the wind, while you make people unable to relax, something that I forgot to mention here is that her lip syncing isn't really good... By somehow making time seem faster, and you don't know what's in store, making time seem faster would be really comfortable in school, Everyone must pay his debt to Mother Nature, so pay yours, when you say everyone then you must be talking about those hippies Sorry there big boy, didn't mean for you to get played or did you It's not my fault, that I had to Rain on your parade well you control weather cuz', you kniw, you're mother Nature It's in my Nature to win, I make rainstorms and fertilize farms, well at least you do something for once Hurry up and realize that you're more annoying than an wake up alarm I'm not gonna lie but that line sounds like something I would have said when I first started rapping 'Father Time:' Time goes by slowly when rapping against such a bore as Mother Nature, well you're controling time so why don't you, oh I dunno, speed up time? Be nice for once and make good weather, you call it summer, I call it failure well she is nice for the farming conditions of summer AND the temperatures of winter sooo... You'll fall, like a tree in the forest, without a sound but what if the tree DOES make a sound? I'm like the axis of life, I make the whole world go round! technically, that's true. Also, why are there Robloxians floating around in space? You're ill-natured woman, all your lines are plain wrong, Mother, well her nature is being a mother but she can't be ill-natured because of that, and no, she actually had some good lines that I couldn't think of any material for I can see you're a girl, you can nag like no other. all girls nag, genius It's over, Mother Failure, I've left you destroyed and depressed, OHHH HE JUST CALLED HER MOTHER FAILURE AND NOW SHE'S SAD I would explain how much of a mess you are, but there's not much time left! well slow down time even more and explain it then 'Mother Nature:' You're old and weak, stop playing with clocks! well he is Father Time so he makes clocks for a living To hell with the L, you like playing with cocks! holy crap, you re-used a line but took out a L, GENIUS I'll take a storm and break through your face of glass well you can go and do that Oh, you'll bring the pain? Well I'll make it rain on your ass! heres a problem, why not say thunder our tornado or tsunami or any other nature related things that is not rain I expel weather, you can't mess with this angry chick well he can reverse time and make sure you weren't born, touche? Come at me, dude, your beard's longer than your dick! well if his beard was a stub then that would be more insulting I guess it's just wrong timing , for you have just lost I also forgot to mention that her dance moves in this are amazing It shows that Mother Nature's path is one you shouldn't cross. well nature is everywhere so it's best to stay inside Father Time: This'll be a long battle for you HAIR FLIP Cause time only flies when you're having fun, haha, I thought you knew! I like how Nathan attempted the russian dance but ultimatley failed Ignoring your disses is how I pass the time, america's greatest passtime After your done PMS'ing, I dare you to spit a rhyme! ye, cuz' we can't go ONE woman VS man battle without a period joke Poison Ivy, stop giving every man's crotch an itch Nathan has some BALLS for grabbing his crotch, HAHA To quote from everybody, Mother Nature is a BITCH! tell that to Viridi from KId Icarus Uprising You've pissed me off for the last Time, so here's my last rhyme: "for the last Time", I see what you did there You fucked up my World, yes that's right bitch, it's mine! in other words "GOD DAMNIT, WHY DID YOU MAKE IT RAIN IN ARIZONA?" This was a hard battle for me to do a literal on but I did it, these first three were just a beginner review, I won't post anymore for a while now, thank you for reading Category:Blog posts